Green Eggs and Ham
by P. Franz
Summary: Random half-drunken drabble from Sam.


**Here's some drabble that I just came up with after 3 Jager bombs and a few beers. It's not that great...I don't think. Hope you guys enjoy it, though. I always write to please. :) I'm just in that mood tonight where I wanted to write something cute and sweet.**

**But this is all that came out. lol Hope you like it. :)**

**Oh, and I don't own iCarly. It's too bad...the show would be even more awesome if I did. :D  
**

* * *

_It's 2:44 AM on May the 3__rd__. I'm currently sitting outside on the back porch of mine and Carly's apartment smoking a cigarette in the slightly frigid night air. Inside there's a big, drunken party going on that I'm missing. I've had three Jager bombs and more than a couple beers, but for some reason I'm just not feeling it tonight. I guess it's my high-toleranced, alcoholic nature that I'd inherited from my mother. Tonight just isn't a good night for me; I feel unusually lonely, despite the thirty some odd people that are in the apartment behind me. It's some kind of sad puppy dog feeling, really, though. Carly is too busy entertaining guests to be bothered with paying attention to me. Which is completely understandable, don't get me wrong; but being the selfish Sam I am, I want all of her attention to myself._

_One could compare Carly to green eggs and ham: delicious in every way, but slightly variant from normal. I hope some of you can understand that analogy. I'm a little tipsy while writing this, so please bare with me. This is going in a memo on my cell phone because my diary and computer are both in my room at the moment, and I don't feel like squishing through all of those drunken people in the apartment to get to my room. I'm a hard ass on the outside, but I get in these moods sometimes when I just want to write. Like now._

_Now it's 3:06 AM. I finished my cigarette about 10 minutes ago and now I'm just sitting outside by myself. I've got two cigarettes left, but I think I'll start a new one, anyway. Someone is rattling the handle on the door behind me, so I'll pick up on this later. Maybe._

I turned around to look at the door and I see a beautiful, brown-haired girl step outside and look down at me, closing the door unnecessarily softly behind her. I took a puff of my cigarette, inhaled it, then exhaled out into the night. The short, brown-eyed, brown-haired girl sat down leisurely beside me and took the cigarette from me, taking a hit of it before handing it back.

"Since when do you smoke?"

I knew she smoked when she drank, but those moments were few and far between.

"Since you started smoking and I could steal hits from you."

I smiled at her, gesturing for her to scoot closer. She slid her butt across the gravel pavement until our legs were touching.

"What's wrong, Sam?"

"Nothing, Cupcake."

My arm found its way around her waist, holding her tightly beside me.

"You've been out here for half an hour by yourself."

I sighed.

"Just been smoking and stuff."

"You can smoke in the house, you know."

"Yeah, but it's crowded in there."

She ran her hand across my back. I tensed up, feeling the chills spread over the entirety of my skin.

"Will you sit out here with me for a bit, Carls?"

I rubbed her side with my thumb. She smiled.

"Of course. As long as you tell me what's bothering you."

I chuckled.

"It's nothing. I'm just kind of lonely."

"Aw, why?"

"I don't know, really. There's a whole house full of people in there."

Carly laid her head on my shoulder as I shorted my cigarette on the concrete beside me. I pulled her even closer with my arm.

"Don't be lonely. I'm here."

I turned my head and looked down at her, grinning.

"I'm only lonely if you're not right beside me."

She looked up at me slowly and smiled. I think we both got caught up in each other's eyes. Her gorgeous, brown orbs were like portals to a new world for me, always causing me to lose myself within them. Her closing eyelids hid them from me and brought her soft lips towards mine. I met hers with my own in a gentle kiss that sent a bolt of electricity throughout my entire body, even jolting the tips of my fingers. It was so innocent, yet so wicked.

"I love you, Sam."

"Love you too, Cupcake."

_It's 5:00 AM on the dot. I'm in my room on the computer right now. Trying to type softly so I don't wake Carly up. She's asleep in my bed behind me. If she only knew what she does to me, the way she makes me feel. She kissed me tonight for the first time ever. It was great._

_I'm a hopeless romantic on the inside. Carly is the only one that knows that about me._

_I __**love**__ green eggs and ham, Sam I am._


End file.
